Wild Things
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Yeah, it's just like the movie :) But do read? I think you'll like it! Reviews basically requested. Aria\Mona\Fitz
1. 1

**Just a scenario that I always wanted to play out in my head! If you've ever seen Wild Things, just please don't immediately rule this out. I wont lie, it's a lot like the movie but just read it please! Love ya.**

_Present_

As Ella's attorney, James Doucette, pushed me through the doors of the courthouse, I heard my name being screeched from every direction.

"Aria did he really rape you?"

"Are all the others in on this?"

"Was it completely fabricated, Aria?

"How can you lie like this and ruin a man's life, Aria?"

"How did he molest you?"

"Aria . . ."

" . . . Aria!"

"ARIA!"

I turned at them with a sneer and held my tongue as James pushed me into a seat at the witness's table. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a state lawyer guiding Mona to another table. She looked he classic wrong-side-of-the-tracks style. Ripped jeans, clingy black shirt, and mid calf high army boots. She and I looked at each other momentarily before tearing our eyes away.

_Last Week_

I sat next to my best friend Naomi as the assembly began. All eyes were on _him_. The 'hottest Teacher' at Rosewood Day. All female eyes at least. He glanced at me and I smirked back at him as he walked onto the auditorium stage along side a male and female cop from the Pennsylvania State Police.

"Settle down . . ."he smiled, a relaxed tone in his voice. He casually walked over to the impromptu chalk board on the side. In big, elongated letters he wrote SEX. Everyone whooped and laughed. Ezra nodded and wrote beside it, in equal spelling, CRIMES.

Jimmy Carter yelled out, "It wasn't me, man!" making simpletons around him chortle.

Ezra drew a line under CRIMES, "So we've all heard the terms Date rape, sexual harassment, et cetera. But we've taken the liberty of inviting the Pennsylvania State Police to-"

"I'm outta here!" I turned to see Mona Vander Waal jump up with her leather satchel. Before leaving she pointed at the male cop and said, "That pig can kiss my ass." Everyone clapped as Ezra told us to settle down again.

"Okay, okay, what I was getting too . . . who knows what a sex crime is?"

Carter Hems laughed and shouted out, "Not gettin' any!"

_Later that day_

Naomi and I walked up to his door. Guidance Counselor. We knocked and he opened it up. In unison we smiled and said, "Hi Mr. Fitz."

"Hi-I girls." He had a questioning look in his eyes."

"Um, Aria and I need a ride Mr. Fitz. Our ride skipped out on us. It would be a huge favor." He looked at me.

"Please." I sighed in a seductively sweat tone.

"Okay . . . C'mon." moments later we were in his jeep and I smiled over at Ezra. He seemed nervous, but underneath that was thick, sexual heat. But who did we see on the way off campus. Mona. Her car was stalling and Ezra offered her a ride. She all but told him to fuck off and the car turned on.

She caught my vision and we exchanged nothing more than a raise of eyebrows. "I need to stop by my house first girls." We nodded and smiled as he pulled up. I told Naomi to wait while I followed him into his house. Ten minutes later, you would have seen me running out the house.

_**I know this was short but the next chapter will be long and SEXY!**_


	2. 2

"Ms. Montgomery, how did Mr. Fitz attack you?", James asked me. My lower lip began to quiver as I began.

"H-he began rubbing my shoulders . . . y'know from behind. And at first I liked it but then he started moving his fingers down and . . . uh . . ."

"Ms. Montgomery, finish your statement." Justice Mathers ordered.

"I'm trying your honor but it's difficult! He put his fingers in me."

"In your vaginal area?" James pushed. I nodded. "Ms. Montgomery, did Ezra Fitz put himself inside of you?"

"Yes . . . he pushed me down, put my hands behind my head and did it to me. He kept saying let it happen . . . let it happen . . ."

"She's lying!" Ezra screamed from the defendants table.

"Mr. Fitz, quiet yourself or I will do it for you! Please continue Ms. Montgomery . . ." Justice Mathers glared down at me.

"Then he stopped . . ." I wiped several tears from my eyes.

James nodded, "He withdrew from you?"

I nodded, "Then he said something . . . I'll never forget that."

"And what did he say to you Aria?"

I locked eyes with every juror, "He said 'don't worry, I didn't come. No little girl could _ever _make me come' . . ."

James nodded, "That's all, judge."

The justice nodded and wrote several things down before saying, "You may step down, now, Ms. Montgomery. We will have a half hour recess then return."

Everyone mumbled and started moving from their chairs.

_**Aria's Pov**_

_Four days ago_

I walked into my house, tears dripping down my cheeks as my mom ascended the staircase in no more than a see-through robe. One of her company's deck-hands was sure to be accompanying her upstairs.

"What's wrong, Aria?" she asked with no depth. I sat down on the couch in the front room and continued to sob.

"Sweetie?" she sounded slightly more concerned.

"Mom . . . I . . . I was raped."

"What!? Honey, no!" she covered her mouth as tears prickled at her own eyes. "Who hurt you?"

"Ezra Fitz . . ."

She stood up immediately, knowing full well who Ezra Fitz was. My mother was many things, but a forgetter of ex-lovers she was not. "We'll pin that fucker against the wall!"

_**Ezra's POV**_

_Three Days Ago_

I was sitting in my office when an airplane style piece of paper flew into my second story window. I looked around then opened it.

Inside there was a doodle of a girl giving a teacher head. The name officiated who was who. Above it read "_SEX CRIMES" MR. FITZ_

I walked to my window and looked out to see detective Lorenzo and Deputy Doherty talking with my friend Hardy, Principle Moss, on the front campus. Half an hour later Hardy was in my office telling me the situation. Only one thought ran through my head.

_fuck _

_**Mona's Pov**_

_Two days ago_

I was sitting in my room when someone knocked at my door. "It's open . . ." I mumbled. Two pigs came in. I recognized them both form the Sex Crimes assembly. And I knew what they were here for. Of course I did. I had called them.

The Puerto Rican one stepped forward, "Mona, we understand you have information about the pending Ezra Fitz case."

I nodded and jumped off my bed, urging them to follow me outside. When we were a sensible distance away from the house I started talking. "I called you because I had contact with Ezra Fitz."

They stopped a little. I'd picked up that the female cop's name was Detective Lorenzo but I already knew the guy. Deputy Doherty. I should remember him, being that he was the prick who shot my best friend Davie when we were 14. Self defense . . . yeah right. I continued, "He gave me a ride home."

"Did he touch you?" Lorenzo asked.

"Uh-huh . . ."

"Did Ezra Fitz rape you?"

I tuned, "Yeah."

"He did?"

"YEAH! He did, okay! He pushed me to the floor and pushed in and out of me like I was a rag doll! It's all a sick blur . . ." Lorenzo put her small hand on my shoulder and I jumped back quickly, pulling my fist up, "D-don't touch me!" I warned.

"I'm sorry, Mona, I just don't want you to be scared. Is there . . . anything else you remember?"

"Yeah, there is one thing."

"And what was that?" Doherty asked.

I put my fist down and started scratching my forearm, "He said, 'I didn't come . . . no little bitch could ever make me come . . ."

_Present_

Mona walked up to the witness stand, but it was Ezra's attorney's turn to talk.

"Mona, you allege that Mr. Fitz raped you . . ."

"Yeah cause he did." She said.

"Well it says here in your file that exactly one year ago in March when you were busted for vandalism, Mr. Fitz accompanied you in lieu of a parent conference."

" . . . Yeah . . ." Mona mumbled.

"And then again in early April, and in May, and even again, twice, in June you used him as your one phone call when you ended up in the county jail for minor offenses. It seems . . . like Mr. Fitz was your friend."

She glanced to him briefly. "He was . . . till he hurt me!"

"Well that's the thing. You said that Mr. Fitz raped you September 18th. But three days later you used him again as your one phone call."

"Yeah, so . . .?" Mona began to fidget.

"So . . . you trusted him. Only he was away, he couldn't help you. And that pissed you off didn't it? Made you angry, made you want to get back at him?"

Mona's judge jumped up, "Objection your honor, he's leading the witness!"

Justice Mathers pursed her lips, "I'll allow it, I want to hear this."

Mona started pulling at her sleeve, "I was scared I didn't know what I was doing. I mean sure I was upset but . . ."

"And then when he wasn't there, you were held for six months in Juvenile Detention. By the time you got out you were just biting to get at him weren't you?"

"NO! That's not what happened . . ."

"Ms. Vander Waal, if you are misleading us in this trial that counts as pergery and you WILL end up back in Juvie, so I am giving you one last chance . . . did Ezra Fitz rape you?"

There was a long drawn out pause and finally Mona said . . .

"No."

Everyone erupted in a fit of astonishment and Ezra crumpled into himself, a peaceful air of hope surrounding him.

Mona locked eyes with me and said, "Right after I got out of Juvie Aria came to me. She said we should do this to hurt Mr. Fitz and I said 'cool'."

My lawyer yelled, "This is ridiculous! What reason would my client have to hurt Fitz?"

Mona continued, "She was in love with him. She wanted him but she found out he was having an affair with her mom and that was it!"

Everyone gasped and looked at My mom. I jumped up and grabbed the glass of water from in front of me, "You lying skank!"

"Case Dismissed!" Justice Mathers yelled over the ruckus then sighed to her bailiff, "I need a drink."

Tthe glass shattered behind Mona's head after she ducked but iu could feel cuffs being locked onto my wrists as restraints. But as soon as she looked back up we locked eyes, knowing we had done our job.

**I know that this wasn't sexy but I overestimated the space the chapters took up! I promise on my laptop the next chapter will be up soon and WILL definitely be SEXAY! Love ya!**


	3. 3

**First, did anyone else see the trailer for season three where Mike punches Ezra in the face? Oh my gosh, not da face! Second, This is an update (Obviously) and I'm sorry it took so long. High school is a bitch that I forget EVERY year but here we are again. Without further ado, WILD THINGS . . . (update)**

**Also, I recommend listening to either Moving in Stereo by the Cars(for a slightly dirty effect) or Talk Show Host by Radiohead (For a sensual effect) while reading this because there will be some M paragraphs (I'll throw a subtle hint as to when it's about to get dirty) that it will go greatly with.**

**Oh and this IS the long and sexy chapter that was promised**

"Damn it!" Ella screeched as officers pushed herself, her daughter, and three of their lawyers into their limousine. Ezra and his attorney, Kenneth Bowden, exited in a glow of glory. He caught eyes with Aria as she rubbed her rashed wrists from the cuffs as they drove off.

"Aria, this scandal will be all over town, don't you realize that!?" Ella turned to Herschel, their head lawyer, "Is there anything we can do?"

He shrugged, "Maybe we could have before _someone _started throwing things." Aria glanced over her shoulder and scoffed. "Mrs. Montgomery, the best thing I can advise is a libel."

Ella's eyes bugged, "Pay him off?"

Herschel nodded, "If you want even a chance at concealing this." Any credibility Aria had was over, and they all knew it. What they all also knew was the libel would have to be large.

Aria turned around, "No! You aren't using my trust! Mom?"

"Little missy, you got us into this! I'll do whatever I damn well please!" Ella yelled, and then looked over to Herschel, "Let's find him.

**Later that day**

Ezra and his lawyer watched as Ella and Herschel strolled out of the office. 9.5 million, minus court fees & Bowden's charges, was now in the hands of Ezra Fitz.

Bowden started laughing, "9.5 million dollars! Oh my god! We hit the fucking mother load! My advice, my friend . . ." He clamped a hand on Ezra's shoulder, "Is that you head home and celebrate."

Ezra smiled, "If only I had a home to go to. Everything except my boat and my jeep got repossessed."

"What?" Bowden asked.

Ezra was half way out the door before turning, "Guess who was on the repossession board." Bowden just smirked and waved his client\friend out of the office. Ezra rode his jeep steadily to the $14 dollar a night motel he was residing in for the time being. He'd barely stepped into the room when he caught a figure in the bathroom mirror.

Seconds later Aria emerged. She was wearing a tight white shirt that was see through enough to reveal she was braless. Her school uniform skirt was secured to her waist perfectly. It did make him nervous, though, that she was approaching him with something concealed under a towel. His heart sped up. "So . . ." she said, ". . . how much of my mom's money did you get anyway?"

His eyes never left the questionable object. "You know how much."

And undeniable silence passed between them before Aria tore the towel off the bottle of champagne, "We screwed the bitch!" she burst out laughing and threw her arms around his neck, setting down the champagne. She noticed Ezra's mood hadn't changed, "What's wrong?"

He pushed her off gently and ran his hands through his hair, "What's wrong is that you scared the shit out of me! And someone could have seen you."

She stepped forward, a hurt expression on her soft lips, "Baby . . . don't be mad . . ."

There was a loud pop, which made both of them jump slightly. Aria smirked as Mona Vander Waal emerged with a dripping bottle of champagne laughing. "So what's 9.5 million divided by three?" the two girls got closer and started laughing.

Ezra ripped the bottle out of their hands. "You think this is funny? Huh?" Both the girls shrank back from his unusually violent voice until he drank from the champagne and they realized it was a joke. Champagne trickled down his lip as he sighed and said, "After tonight . . . we are not to be seen together."

Aria's eyebrow rose in a seductive fashion, "After tonight?" she smiled, lightly stroking **M**ona's arm, moving slowly closer to her till they touched.

Ezra placed down the bottle and moved to the girls, "Well . . . we're already here, aren't we?" he moved his lips down to meet Aria's letting his tongue battle with hers for dominance. Mona became quickly upset by her lack of attention and pressed her lips roughly against Aria's. Ezra smiled at the beautiful sight before him and let his hand disappear under Aria's skirt. She was dripping. He motioned to the convenient piece of furniture behind them, "Never let the sun go down on an argument, huh?" The three slowly moved towards the bed, and Ezra tore off her panties in a swift motion, managing to never break the two girls' kiss.

Mona slowly pulled her lips away, allowing a small moan to escape Aria's lips as she played with her own breasts, moving her tube top down to her hips. Ezra evaded Aria's pulsing problem under her skirt for her erect nipples under the blouse. He plucked at each nimble button still her breasts were on full display.

Mona met Ezra's lips while he pumped his fingers in and out of Aria's throbbing core. With his free hand he caressed Mona's neck, moving his lips down to trace her collar bone and eventually let his tongue trace circles against her dark, swelled nipples. He gave Aria's clit one more teasing flick before taking out his fingers and letting Mona lick off her hot juices. Eventually Aria's desperate moans became too much and Ezra moved from Mona to let Aria straddle him as he slid out of his pants.

God, she was so fuckin' tight. Mona smiled, retrieving the champagne bottle and letting it dribble over Aria's tits and licking off the liquids herself. The girls kissed passionately as Aria rhythmically bounced over and over again on his thick, hard cock. Ezra lightly cupped Mona's ass, "Mona. Do want to be a good girl and do what I say?"

Mona smirked and nodded, "Yes Mr. Fitz."

"Then be a good little girl and come over here." Mona set down the champagne bottle and crawled over to him. She craned her neck down to give him a teasing kiss before resting her wet, hot pussy on his lips. She let out a shrill whine as he dipped his tongue quickly into her. "Do you like me inside you girls?", he mumbled, barely audible.

Mona and Aria were facing each other and smiled in unison, "Yes Mr. Fitz." Aria began to move quicker and faster. "I'm going to come . . ." she cried in a hushed, breathy tone."

Mona laughed and played with Aria's nipples, "So soon, love?"

Aria smiled lightly, then was met by a thick wave of pleasure. She slid off his hard member, barely conscious.

Ezra smiled against Mona's dripping lips, "Mona?"

"Yes . . ." she whimpered.

"Do you want my thick cock inside of you?"

Mona stared at it, and started to play schoolgirl, "But, it's so big Mr. Fitz. Do you think it will fit?"

He rubbed her ass, slightly pushing her forward, "Why don't you try it." She smiled and moved forward, letting it squeeze into her hot center. Aria, who had regained some assessment of movement, began fingering herself.

Ezra smiled over at her as Mona picked up her speed. Lightly, he swatted away Aria's fingers, putting his own in their place. He was going so fast and deep Aria thought she would come again at any moment. "Ezra, I'm almost there!" Mona squealed, grasping her own breasts.

"Me, too baby." He smiled. In a matter of seconds the three of them collapsed into mind-blowing orgasms and slumped against one another. "Remember . . ." Ezra was able to sigh out, ". . . After tonight, we can't be seen together."

Aria smiled against his neck, "Then it's a good thing we did this tonight."

**Okay, so admittedly that Ending kinda sucked but it got across the main scene I was going for. Alos, the more I'm reading this, the more I want to change Mona to Hanna. Please review whether you want it to stay Mona or for me to make it Hanna. Also, review on how you liked it. Love ya! **


	4. 4

**Sorry this took so long guys! I understand if you've given up on the story!**

Detective Doherty tapped into Ezra's bank account that morning. 9.5 million and a couple thousand now called the account home. "I knew it. I'm telling you, Lorenzo, he's playing us."

Lorenzo snapped her eyes up from the file she was reading, "Maybe, but we can't do anything now. Come on Darren. Get out of these people's lives." She dropped the file into the cabinet and left the room as Doherty glanced back to the screen. He left, too, but not to go home.

A few minutes later he stepped into the school swimming area, many of the girls whispering to one another about the fact a police was on campus. He approached Aria as she was toweling off, finding it hard to control the brewing in his drawers as her hard nipples poked through the thin, soaked fabric. "What do you want?" she asked, none too thrilled at seeing him.

He smiled, "Just checking in on you and Mona. How's Ezra?"

Her hazel eyes became venomous slits, which mad him smile, "How should I know ?"

Darren looked up at the clouds, "You know a secrets hard enough to keep by yourself, let alone between three people. Especially when two of them are in love." He gave Aria a hard stare. "You really think Ezra and Mona are going to cut you in on their earnings." He knew it was going to be hard to convince Aria that Mona was Ezra's main priority. Aria was far more domineering and far less pathetic.

She threw her towel down, "You have no idea what you're talking about." She spun around but Darren grabbed her arm, making her slip slightly.

"If I were you, Aria, I'd pay real close attention to my new friends." He threw down her arm and exited the lounge, leaving Aria with a death glare. She glanced around at the girls from class and sauntered away from the pool, wondering what she was going to do about this.

Later that night, as mosquitoes bit and buzzed, Doherty walked through the glades. Mona was perched on a rickety fence, a blunt between her fingers. "You know I could charge ya." He sauntered up, jolting her from the fence.

"Hope you're not strapped", she backed away, holding up her arms, "I'm not armed. Then again that probably doesn't matter to you." She all but spit at him.

Doherty shook his head, "No, but I know something you'll care about. That money you, Aria, and Ezra worked so hard to get? Neither of you are going to get a cut. Ezra's already stored it in an off-shore account. And even if it wasn't, do you honestly think those two would count you in? When they fuck and suck on the regular, do you really, I mean really think they're going to care about the trailer trash that's as disposable as-"

"HEY! I don't even know what you're talking about, but could you do me a favor and get off my porch?" She mashed her lips together, scared she might spill more. Doherty smirked, stepping forward, removing the joint from her shaking hand, taking a slow and herby drag.

"I'm always watching, V. Even when you don't know it."It took all of Mona's will not to kill him for calling her that, the nickname Davie had given her when they were children. Her fingers were still trembling as he walked off the property.

Mona drove to Aria's in a hurry. "He knows." She cried, "He knows something's up." Aria greeted her in the back.

"Calm down." Aria said in a monotone, steadily dialing Ezra's number while Mona paced near the pool.

"Hello?" Ezra's groggy voice answered.

Aria couldn't help the small smirk that graced her lips. "Ezra . . . baby it feels so good to hear your voice. Mona's here with me and she's really worried."

"Well get her to the phone I want to talk to you both." Ezra deadpanned. Aria flicked her hand over towards Mona who trudged forward. "Good, now I need you two to both remain calm and just hold on till we can talk again which is going to be for a while . . . understood?"

"But Ezra-" the girls said in unison.

"No buts! Doherty is still sniffing around okay? I promise I'll meet you both up soon but until then chill the fuck out. Okay?"

Aria rolled her eyes. "Okay Ezra." He clicked off as soon as he had confirmation. She noticed Mona's cagey demeanor. "Will you calm down?"

Mona's eyes became slits as Doherty's words crept in, "How can I calm down when you two are just going to screw me over?"

Aria gritted her teeth and slapped the back of her hand across Mona's cheek. "Don't you talk like that to me you stupid fuckin' cunt!"

Mona let out a yell before pushing Aria into the pool behind them. As the punches and throat clenches went on it soon became heated. A brief pause and . . . Mona's lips were on Aria. Their breaths quickened. Mona's pert nipples became marbles between Aria's nimble fingers. At the moment, Ezra could be the farthest from each of their minds. Deep into the fake trees in the Montgomery's backyard, Doherty stood. He smiled to himself looking at the camcorders screen. He had the entire conversation videotaped. And there was nothing that could change that.

**I knew this was short and rushed but I have like 20 stories going on and I am swamped! I am SO SORRY!**


End file.
